yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 33
Sea of Stars 8 (HOSHI NO UMI 8, Hoshi no umi 8) is the 33rd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary As Zakuro carries Rin away, Rin unconsciously thinks to herself that she has never seen a starry sky. Rin wakes up and Zakuro notes that she has not obtained complete control of her new power yet. Zakuro is unable to find anyone and suggest to draw them out which Rin opposes. Hime, Akina and Kyosuke ride atop Juli’s ambulance chasing Zakuro as Hime yells for Rin to return. Zakuro manipulates the trees to attack the vehicle. Rin shouts that she hates everyone in the town and tells them to leave her alone. The vehicle crashes and Akina tells the others to continue after Rin. Oyassan and Hime are upset by Rin’s words and Akina tells Hime to go home since she will only be a hindrance. Juli continues driving after Rin, leaving Hime and Kyosuke behind. Kyosuke gives Hime a one minute break and tells her that Rin did not mean what she said. Hime is motivated again and receives a phone-call from #Junta's Grandmother|Junta’s grandmother. Junta’s grandmother tells Hime that all the citizens have been evacuated. Jinroku takes the phone from Junta’s grandmother stating that if she uses the term evacuate that Hime will worry. Jinroku tells Hime that the citizen are having tea and invites Hime to come afters she is finished. Jinroku tells Hime tell relay a message to Rin for two order of Ramen. Hime complies and hangs up the phone. Kyosuke takes off his shackle and the two prepare to head off as the ground glows beneath them from the dragon pulse. While driving Akina tries to push Oyassan off the vehicle for be depressed as well. Oyassan brings up that Rin came to the town to be sent but Akina tells him that she never once said that. Hime and Kyosuke run pass the vehicle and Akina grabs onto Himes scarf following them as Oyassan tells them to save Rin. Zakuro grows frustrated unable to find any civilians. Hime launches Akina to Zakuro’s location and prepares to use tuning but is kicked away by Zakuro. Akina falls to the streets but is caught by Touka alongside Ao. Akina contemplates how he is going to get close enough to Zakuro. Yae restores electricity to the town giving Akina an idea. Akina tells Ao to use her mind interference telepathy which she uses to relay message to Hime and Kyosuke. As Hime and Kyosuke dodge Zakuro’s attacks, Rin yells that she is not going to return to town, which Hime refuses. Hime leads Zakuro to a construction elevator which Kyosuke then throws upwards, grabbing onto a wire following them. Hime bluffs about using the dragon spear distracting Zakuro from Akina who tunes a wall leading to the elevator. Akina swing his arm at Zakuro exorcising her but launching off the platform in the process. Rin jumps to catch Zakuro and recalls that as long as she had some protecting her she continued to run away from the starry sky. Rin contemplates now that she is protecting someon else that starry skies do not seem scary. As Rin opens her eyes she finds Hime, Akina, Kyosuke, Ao and Touka falling after her trying to catch her. The group lands on a large inflatable cushion created by Kotoha, still resting in the ambulance. Rin breaks into tears and tells Hime that she does not hate them. Akina begins to suffer pain from tuning but is helped by Oyassan who lends him a hand. Juli tells the group that she will take Zakuro to the hospital. Rin states she is going with Zakuro to the hospital before going home. Oyassan and Okami-san welcome Rin home. Characters in order of appearance * Rin Azuma * Zakuro Kurumaki * Hime Yarizakura * Kyosuke Kishi * Akina Hiizumi * Oyassan * V Juli F * Junta's Grandmother * Jinroku Yotsuya * Kiku Yotsuya * Okami-san * Touka Kishi * Ao Nanami * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Kotoha Isone Navigation Category:Chapters